Xavier Verto
Xavier Verto (ザビエルヴェルト) is a first-year student at Dimension Academy High training to become a pro hero. His hero name is The Animal Morphing hero: Beast King(動物モーフィングヒーロービーストキング). Appearance Xavier has messy, jet-dark blue hair that sweeps down on his pale skin and intense blue eyes. Ever since he manifested his quirk he grow prominent canine teeth, slightly pointed ears, and when he grow older he likes to have a long, black, fur-tufted tail. While at school, Xavier typically wears a simple blue jacket over a white shirt, a tie and jeans with chains on the side. His civilian clothes are usually blue or red while wearing a jacket . His personal hero costume is much more ornate: Every since the villain Armageddon and the Light attack his school when he dawns his hero costume he grows green skin and fur to hide his identity. His suit is made of a special substance that is like his skin so when he transform it doesn't break. It can also provide camouflage because he can change the color of his suit. Gallery Ao_no_Exorcist_Rin_Okumura_Anime_Cosplay_Wig_4_1800x.png|School Uniform 69328446-256-k913484.jpg |Casual Clothes 2c72e74843d40712a46e8d33a2059c4c.jpg |Hero Costume Okumura.Rin.full.570019.jpg |Happy Face Personality Xavier can be compassionate and supportive if he is use to his surroundings and friends. When every he goes to a new school he starts of as a quiet loner but when he makes friends and likes his classes his outer and more friendly personality comes out. Xavier can be very violent and get into fights because of his animal instincts. He likes to yell when people think he can beat him or if he is in an argument. But he also supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them in any way possible. He is also very free-spirited. He is also very protective of his adoptive brother Tentō. He might not look like it but he likes to read and if didn't manifest a quirk he wanted to be a marine biologist. He also makes friends better with people who's quirks relate to animals of some kind. In battle, he likes to watch his opponents so that he can formulate strategies so he can transform into the right animals. When others are around he likes to talk with them so they can help him with his strategies. It doesn't matter what is going on he makes sure that no allies or innocents will be caught in the crossfire if he decides to let loose. When he manifested he quirk it was scary for him because he woke up has as a cheetah and he had to calm done so he could change back and he back super excited. When he was showing his mom and dad they wanted him to not his quirk when he was inexperience because he could hurt someone. History Xavier was born in the city of Philadelphia, in Pennsylvania. His quirk manifested at an earlier age and he had experimented with his quirk because he wanted to know more about animals. When he got into middle school he back popular because he could change into everyones favorite animal. His mother and father adopt a his brother Tentō when he was 1 years old. Quirk and Abilities Animorph: Xavier's Quirk bestows onto him the power of animal transformation - that is, the ability to transform into animals like Bird Falcon, Mammal Horse, Incest Fly, Reptile Chameleon, Amphibian Frog and Fish Shark. He can also transformation are the mythical ,extinct and larger animals. When he transform into mythical creatures he transform with a base animal then a use squid DNA to replicate the powers and abilities of the mythical creatures. extinct animals are easier to change into than mythical animals but extinct animals have different DNA and skills than the animals that come from them. Larger animals take more energy because larger animals need to make more energy. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:DA High Students Category:Deadpool8D